Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection device for a motor vehicle comprising at least one optical detectors generally used for detecting a person approaching in the vicinity of the vehicle in a method for opening a movable panel of a motor vehicle.
The invention also relates to a corresponding method for detecting an obstacle at a predefined distance of the vehicle. The invention also relates to an associated method for opening a movable panel of the motor vehicle.
Description of Related Art
There are known devices for opening a movable panel of a motor vehicle using the physical contact of the hand or finger of the user to a switch or handle for opening said movable panel of the motor vehicle after unlocking. The movable panel is typically a trunk or a side door.
However, this type of opening requires the user to have a free hand. Thus, as an example if the user has all his hands already occupied or is unable to use his hands, there is a need to allow the opening of a movable panel of a motor vehicle without the use of physical contact of the user's hands with the switch or handle.
For that purpose, it is known to provide an opening device of a movable panel in which a sensor is used to activate a command for opening the movable panel.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to detect the presence of a person in the vicinity of the vehicle and verify if this person is an authorized person to unlock the vehicle so that the opening device can command the opening of the movable panel when an authorized person is detected.
However, since the opening of the vehicle is allowed, it is necessary to prevent intrusion of an unauthorized person in the vehicle.
For that purpose, it is known to verify if the person is authorized to unlock the vehicle and then projecting for example on the ground, light spot, to identify an intention for opening the movable panel by placing or moving a human part, a hand or a foot, in a predetermined manner in order to obscure the light spot for example.
It is also known to use the detection device in order to delay a commanded closure of a vehicle door until the person is out of the approach detection area. The detection device for detecting the presence of a person in the vicinity of the vehicle before authentication and command of the opening or in case of a closing command of the movable panel by an authorized person, is generally idled or deactivated, when the user identifier is detected inside the vehicle and all doors are closed.
Moreover, motor vehicles currently have driving aids with further detection means such as parking sensors, collision avoidance system, blind spot detection, and so on.